The Fire of Phoenix part 2
by ChosenAlone
Summary: With Scott down the X-Men lock up inside the mansion; The Brotherhood and the X-Men engage into battle with Dark Phoenix will they survive. Find out in this story continued
1. Man Down!

The Fire of Phoenix part 2  
  
Chapter 5- Man Down!  
  
*Scott lay motionless on the ground where the X-Men find him dead*  
  
Rogue: "Scott, Scott, Scott are you okay?"  
  
*The body does not move*  
  
Prof. X.: "Rogue, he's gone. Nightcrawler, collect his body if you would."  
  
Nightcrawler: "Yes Professor."  
  
Nightcrawler teleports out of the Heli-Jet to Scott body grabs hold of his body and teleports back inside.  
  
Kitty: "No."  
  
Storm: "Charles who did this."  
  
Prof. X.: "It was Jean."  
  
All: "WHAT!"  
  
Prof. X.: "She has transformed into Dark Phoenix."  
  
Kitty: "What happens now?"  
  
Prof. X.: "We get to the mansion, activate DEFCON 4 and hope that it's enough."  
  
Bobby: "Enough, how strong is she?"  
  
Prof. X.: "I can't even perceive how strong she is."  
  
*The Heli-Jet lands the X-Men get out and head to the main computer room. Charles speaks to the computer*  
  
Prof. X.: "Computer activate. Voice identification. Charles Xavier. Command Prep."  
  
Computer: "Command Setup, complete. Central Database active. System check complete, program running. Command system. Ready."  
  
Prof. X.: "Computer, activate DEFCON 4!"  
  
Computer: "Confirmed"  
  
*Defcon has just been activated. The entire mansion has been sealed shut. But is it enough.  
  
Kitty: "Professor I'm scared."  
  
Kurt: "Professor shouldn't we put mental blocks in our heads."  
  
Prof. X.: "It won't make the meagerness of difference." *The X-Jet is heard outside landing*  
  
Prof. X.: "She's hear."  
  
Hank: "Only about an half an hour."  
  
Bobby: "Until what?"  
  
Prof. X.: "Until she dies."  
  
*There is banging but it stops, the Brotherhood have arrived. *  
  
Lance: "You're going down Red!"  
  
D. Phoenix: "Is that so."  
  
Fred: "Let's go!"  
  
D. Phoenix: "You don't know what you getting into."  
  
Wanda: "Really!"  
  
*Wanda shot the blast at the flying Dark Phoenix*  
  
D. Phoenix: "That was a grave mistake!"  
  
*Dark Phoenix looked at the on coming beamed and then waved her arm. The beamed turned around and hit Wanda. She was knock unconscious*  
  
D. Phoenix: "One down." Fred: "Ahhhhhhhhh-"  
  
*Dark Phoenix picked him up*  
  
Fred: "What?"  
  
Pietro: "Is that even possible?"  
  
Lance: "I don't know"  
  
*Dark Phoenix now holding Blob in the air threw him back, past the mansion gates*  
  
D. Phoenix: "That puts two down and three to go."  
  
Lance: "No!"  
  
D. Phoenix: "Young Avalanche, your element is earth and right now, mine is air. Shame ISN'T IT."  
  
*Dark Phoenix created a fireball and threw it a Lance. He flew down. She then began to manipulate his mind. He created a hole under her control then she tossed him in it. Toad began to hop away*  
  
Todd: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
D. Phoenix: "Not so fast!"  
  
*She picked him up and tossed him in the hole that Avalanche made*  
  
Pietro: "I'm outta here!"  
  
*Pietro attempts to run away but Dark Phoenix lifts him up then throws him into the door of the mansion that is metal with full force. He dies instantly*  
  
D. Phoenix: "Not on my watch."  
  
*Inside the computer room*  
  
Prof. X.: "The Brotherhood, are gone."  
  
Storm: "What do you mean?"  
  
Prof. X. "Their all dead. She killed them all. X-Men, this is going to be by far your toughest challenge yet!"  
  
Bobby: "And Apocalypse."  
  
Prof. X.: "Was cake."  
  
Hank: "Get Ready!"  
  
Prof. X.: "Because we're next!"  
  
((( 


	2. To Fight Fire

The Fire of Phoenix part 2  
  
Chapter 6- To Fight Fire  
  
*Dark Phoenix has broken into the mansion and is headed to the Danger Room where the X-Men wait, ready.*  
  
Storm: "Is everyone ready?"  
  
All: "Yeah!"  
  
Hank: "Here goes, Xavier you ready?"  
  
Prof. X.: "The Danger Room defenses will become active when she comes in. Don't mind them I have programmed them only to attack her"  
  
*The door burst open and the defenses become active and the X-Men attack*  
  
Kitty: "Beast, she too strong!"  
  
Hank: "You're right!"  
  
Storm: "X-Men, fall back!"  
  
*The X-Men scatter, Professor Xavier wheels in*  
  
Prof. X.: "Jean I can't allow to hurt anymore people!"  
  
D. Phoenix: "Honey, Jean is DEAD and so are you!"  
  
*Professor Xavier emits a psychic blast*  
  
D. Phoenix: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
*She screams a bit before breaking free*  
  
D. Phoenix: "Wow that was exhilarating!"  
  
Prof. X.: "Oh no."  
  
*She lifts the Professor up. Gives him a major psychic blast before throwing him in front of an oncoming laser*  
  
Kitty: "Professor!"  
  
D. Phoenix: "Shut Up!"  
  
*She threw Kitty against the wall but Kitty phased threw it*  
  
Kurt: "I'm outta here!"  
  
*Kurt attempted to teleport but was unable to*  
  
D. Phoenix: "Is there a problem?"  
  
*She threw Kurt into the ceiling he died when he fell back to the floor*  
  
Rogue: "Kurt!!!"  
  
*Rogue jumped up and grabbed Dark Phoenix by the feet*  
  
D. Phoenix: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, whew! Now that was exhilarating!"  
  
*Rogue looked up seeing that she had not gained any new powers*  
  
D. Phoenix: "Now it's your turn!"  
  
*Dark Phoenix picked Rogue up and brought her towards her. She then grabbed Rogue by the neck. Rogue's power was being reversed and used against her*  
  
Rogue: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
*Rogue was drained of power and of life. Her body was deposited on a laser blaster that had been shot down. At that moment Wolverine jumped in grabbed Dark Phoenix. He flung her too the ground and impaled her with his claws.  
  
Logan: You picked the wrong X-Men to kill, bub!  
  
D. Phoenix: Is that so?  
  
*She held her hand out and pulled Logan into the air then forged his adamantium skeleton out of his body. She then set fire to his body and he died*  
  
D. Phoenix: "I'm sorry to get rid of you so soon but I'm tired of playing around. I'm going to just kill you all. NOW!"  
  
*Just then she created a huge fireball*  
  
D. Phoenix: Good By-  
  
*She froze and then combusted into flames*  
  
D. Phoenix: "Uh, uh, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
*A pile of ashes lay on the ground. The remaining X-Men disarmed DEFCON 4 and collected the bodies. Among the fallen Scott, Wanda, Fred, Lance, Pietro, Todd, Kurt, Rogue, Logan and Professor Charles Xavier*  
  
Hank: "It's almost time."  
  
Evan: "For what?"  
  
*Just then the ashes of Dark Phoenix turned red and they began to glow they rose and shaped into a person the light grew brighter and brighter. When the light finally dimmed Jean Grey could be seen clearly. She floated for several moments as she gazed at what she had done. Her eyes were no longer green they were orange*  
  
Jean: "What have I done?"  
  
((( 


	3. Tears of the Phoenix

The Fire of Phoenix part 2  
  
Chapter 7- Tears of the Phoenix  
  
*Jean looked at what she had done*  
  
Jean/Phoenix: "Oh my gosh?"  
  
Kitty: "What do we do now?"  
  
Hank: "Question is, what will Jean do now?"  
  
Jean/Phoenix: "What do you mean?"  
  
Hank: "The fire is still in you."  
  
Jean/Phoenix: "I know, I can feel it."  
  
Hank: "The power is inside you."  
  
*Jean looks at the bodies and screams. She flies up into the air. She begins to cry. Her tears were sparkling. The tears landed on the victims. All of the victims and their wounds began to heal*  
  
Scott: "Owe, what happened?"  
  
*Jean looked at them in amazement. All her victims began to wake up. She lifted the Professor back into his chair and flew down to him*  
  
Jean/Phoenix: "Professor, I'm so sorry. Not to worry it's over."  
  
Professor X.: "Thank you, Jean.Again."  
  
*The next day the X-Men and the Brotherhood have assembled. Professor Xavier prepares to speak*  
  
Professor X.: "Thanks to you all once again we have averted catastrophe. But I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news. When I saw the future from Apocalypse's mind I saw much worse. My X-Men, Brotherhood, this is just the beginning."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Next Time- *The X-Men train to be at the advantage. *The Brotherhood tries to get revenge on Jean. *Hank works on a serum that would subside the Phoenix within Jean. 


End file.
